Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/4 August 2018
23:52-40 <> 23:38-24 <> 23:32-30 <> 00:00-21 Hello o/ 00:00-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:00-40 <> 00:00-45 roald has to say bye bye bc he needs to set the table for meh spper :) 00:00-57 -travis 00:00-58 Ok 00:01-01 no i dont 00:01-10 yes he does 00:01-13 What? 00:01-16 no i dont 00:01-16 OK 00:01-17 <> 00:01-21 yup u do 00:01-27 WHICH ONE IS THE REAL PHANTOM?!?!? 00:01-34 me travis 00:01-45 ok she is gone 00:01-49 o 00:01-53 no im st ill hrer 00:02-05 back 00:02-11 (Serious) 00:02-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:02-20 (moon) 00:02-26 SEIROUS MOON 00:02-35 YAYYAYAYAYAAYYAYAYAY 00:02-38 (K) 00:02-44 (K) 00:02-50 Serious Moon K 00:02-53 YAYAYAYAAY 00:03-02 K TURNED INTO A MOON?!?!! 00:03-07 m e gotta go potty 00:03-16 K IS THE GIRL IN THE MOON 00:03-25 that's it 00:03-29 Phantom 00:03-32 sorry my sister did that 00:03-41 she's five 00:03-43 jk 00:03-51 she's 15 but acts 5 00:03-59 was that Nessicery 00:04-02 d i not 00:04-03 Who is 15? 00:04-06 me 00:04-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:04-22 I thought Phantom was 13 00:04-33 Wait 00:04-38 Travis is a girl? 00:04-41 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 00:04-48 yup me a girl ya 00:05-00 I thought you were a boy, Travis 00:05-07 hes finally gone to set da table 00:05-17 oopsie daisy 00:05-18 /me plays with mice 00:05-28 no me a girl he hejhehe 00:05-42 :D 00:05-49 *pokes Travis’s nose* 00:06-00 hey! 00:06-09 >:( 00:06-21 dont mess with travis! 00:06-38 he is like da king of da whole world man. 00:06-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:06-53 he sooooooo awersome 00:06-58 I thought Travis is a girl 00:07-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:07-28 o well i just sometimes refer to myself as a he 00:07-45 Your getting me confused 00:07-47 phantoms coming back so yeah bye 00:07-53 Bye 00:07-57 no need to be 00:08-02 im a girl 00:08-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:08-08 and thats all there is to it. 00:08-16 bye bye 00:08-25 G’ day 00:08-30 you are a girl phantom? 00:08-36 No 00:08-42 Travis is 00:08-54 Btw I am not an aussie 00:09-01 even if I sad g’ day 00:09-02 back 00:09-05 i just wanted to say that 00:09-07 its phantom now 00:09-08 Hello o= 00:09-15 *o/ 00:09-19 o/ 00:09-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:10-41 man my sister can be a jerk sometimes 00:10-57 Why? 00:11-06 she just can be 00:11-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:11-21 How though? 00:11-46 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 00:12-45 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 00:12-51 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 00:12-53 taco 00:12-54 taco 00:13-04 taco 00:13-05 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 00:13-05 taco 00:13-05 taco 00:13-05 taco taco 00:13-06 taco 00:13-06 taco 00:13-07 taco taco 00:13-08 taco taco tacov taco 00:13-08 taco 00:13-08 vv 00:13-11 Gasp 00:13-12 Hi 00:13-13 Tacos 00:13-16 hey 00:13-19 What, Gasp? 00:13-19 Hello 00:13-20 Cherry? 00:13-26 howdy 00:13-27 <> 00:31-52 oof 00:32-09 <> 03:08-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:08-11 Kk froze 03:08-17 Oh, ok 03:08-24 Julie 03:08-27 i have a question 03:08-39 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:08-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:08-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:08-50 Yes? 03:09-05 Are you only aloud on here for one day? 03:09-21 Ya 03:09-26 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:09-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:09-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:09-32 Until mom give us the comp again 03:09-32 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:09-33 O/ 03:09-36 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 03:09-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:09-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:09-42 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 03:09-51 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 03:09-54 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 03:09-56 Julie 03:10-05 we must enjoy this as much as we can 03:10-05 Hello? 03:10-09 hi 03:10-27 we may never have something like this for a while 03:10-29 Yes 03:10-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:10-44 Kk froze 03:11-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:11-12 everyone left 03:11-27 ;( 03:12-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:12-16 I see you 03:12-24 you have a cake 03:12-42 Hi 03:12-45 Is Elks losing her internet privileges? 03:12-53 acl 03:13-09 Elks wants a block kart. Lol 03:13-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:13-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-16 *Juli 03:13-17 a 03:13-17 I accidentaly left 03:13-27 Julia wants a block kart 03:14-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:14-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:14-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:15-00 Julia is forcing herself into a tree 03:15-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:15-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:16-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-52 ;) 03:16-58 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:17-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:18-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:18-41 Noooooo, you left p 03:18-52 I left kk because its my sister's turn 03:18-57 oh 03:18-58 ok 03:18-58 K 03:19-01 :( 03:19-02 rip 03:19-03 how do you spam emotes? 03:19-04 rip 03:19-14 She's asvb in kk 03:19-16 Elks, what's going on? 03:19-39 I was playing kk. My kk game crashed several times 03:19-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:19-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:19-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:19-59 And I left because its my sister's turn. She's playing on Poptropica. Idk if she plays kk anymore 03:20-27 She says shes going in kk 03:20-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:20-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:20-39 Poptropica is amazing when you go on an old account. 03:20-56 Wait there for her 03:20-58 Ikr Dj! 03:21-05 Its amazing! I atill have my old account 03:21-09 I think she plays it because Pop(star792)tropica 03:21-12 wow 03:21-19 -_- lol 03:21-28 Awwww Acceled left 03:21-28 ;( 03:21-36 no 03:21-37 im at the truck 03:21-40 K 03:21-44 Wait fof hwe 03:21-52 K 03:21-58 and ima see if i remember my Poptropica password 03:22-15 I gtg ;( 03:22-15 bye guys ;( 03:22-16 aw 03:22-17 :( 03:22-20 bye 03:22-32 See ya later, alligator 03:23-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:23-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:23-06 Aww vai 03:23-13 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:23-33 My sister left 03:23-42 She's playing poptropica now 03:23-46 aw 03:23-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:23-55 Btw dj, wanna meet up in poptropica later? 03:24-00 In a common room? 03:24-20 gtg goodnight 03:24-39 what the why did i write my user and pass on a note 03:24-44 lemme find the note 03:24-47 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 03:25-14 Why do i have a file named "Its the fat cat in the hat* 03:26-02 XD 03:26-31 Look at my club stuff 03:26-33 Nijak Play Art 03:26-33 03:26-35 oops 03:26-37 wrong oe 03:26-51 Ranks of my club: 03:26-51 —————————————– 03:26-51 Artist: 03:26-51 1.Newbie painter 03:26-51 2.Improved Painter 03:26-51 3.Master artist 03:26-51 4.Sensei 03:27-00 ————————————— 03:27-00 DJ: 03:27-00 1. Newbie Player 03:27-00 2. Improved Player 03:27-00 3. Master DJ 03:27-00 4. Sensei 03:27-00 ———————————– 03:27-00 Music: 03:27-00 1.Newbie sound Maker 03:27-00 2. improved Music Maker 03:27-00 3. Master musician 03:27-00 4. Sensei 03:27-00 03:27-10 ————————————————————————————- 03:27-10 How to: 03:27-10 Draw a picture on the blog!(No face adding) 03:27-10 1. Go to the kart kingdom website then scroll down 03:27-10 2. Click on writers contest, Then click start creating 03:27-10 3. You will see a paint brush and a paint pallet. The paint pallet 03:27-10 will allow you to change color and the paint brush lets you change size! 03:27-10 4. Draw! 03:27-10 5. Take a screenshot of your drawing(if you know how to take a screenshot) 03:27-10 6. Go to the Kart Kingdom blog and post your picture(if you know how) 03:27-10 Please do not say that is not how I draw pictures. 03:27-10 ————————————————————————————————- 03:27-24 XD 03:27-26 lol 03:27-26 wth 03:27-32 what was i thinking 03:27-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:27-59 I have a little more time :) 03:28-00 Hello 03:28-04 Hai 03:28-20 Awesome Asteroids Club! —————————————– Motto: Obit your journey ————————————— Message: Hi guys, I keep forgetting to do posts! Anyway, I just updated it! ———————————————————————— Members: amrita153 petya885778 Carroteater7 CadenLila CadenLisa Nunjitsu yumms567 Jessup21 elks447 ———————————————  03:28-41 oh jeez 03:29-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:29-11 Awesome Asteroids Club 03:29-11 --------------------------------- 03:29-11 Motto: Orbit your journey 03:29-11 ----------------------------- 03:29-11 Message: 03:29-11 Hi guys! I have updated my club! 03:29-11 ----------------------------------- 03:29-11 Q&A: 03:29-11 From Phaedra333, 03:29-11 Q.how do we submit our things for your club? 03:29-11 Do we meet somewhere or…? 03:29-11 A. We normally would meet in the top sever,Grand Glade, And Submitting, you say #Asteroid 03:29-11 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 03:29-11 Asteroid Games Members 03:29-11 Team Galaxy: 03:29-11 1. Phaedra333 03:29-11 Team Star: 03:29-11 ??????? 03:29-11 ---------------------------------------- 03:29-11 03:29-11 03:29-13 AA 03:29-14 A 03:29-15 A 03:29-15 A 03:29-15 A 03:29-15 A 03:29-17 A 03:29-17 A 03:29-17 XD 03:29-17 A 03:29-17 A 03:29-18 WHAT IS THIS 03:29-35 ii have way to many text documents 03:30-31 Ah! found it 03:30-37 Lol 03:30-38 SD 03:30-41 *sad 03:30-55 I wanna create a club call the rainbow users 03:31-04 It wouldnt get posted 03:31-07 my password is soooooooooo easy 03:31-12 All of our club blogs have been deleted. 03:31-23 Is is abcabc or 123123? 03:31-32 I shall go in blog 03:31-46 and create the rainbow users 03:31-55 I shallth 03:31-58 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 03:32-25 Ok, my poptropica account is Greengamer189 03:32-32 -_o 03:32-47 uh, 03:32-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:32-53 You could get hacked. 03:32-59 You just said your username. 03:33-02 Not password 03:33-19 But somebody could get the hacker for username, type it in, and hack your account. 03:33-29 lemme see how to change my password 03:33-38 its a password generator -_- 03:33-44 What? 03:33-54 I mean, they use one 03:34-00 You can generate someone's passwird with their username? 03:34-39 Welp; I'm not telling my username. And I'm gladits nthing related tony ccounts from kk or on the wiki 03:34-48 *any 03:35-03 Type username: 03:35-03 Type desired password: 03:35-04 -_- 03:35-10 Link? 03:35-24 I need to see if I can change my password 03:35-32 The one I have is too easy 03:35-36 No, I just typed that. 03:35-37 Sort of 03:35-39 huh? 03:35-56 Ima test my password 03:36-11 It would take a computer about 03:36-11 03:36-11 3 HUNDRED MICROSECONDS 03:36-11 to crack your password 03:36-15 LOL 03:36-16 OK 03:36-41 lol 03:37-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 03:37-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:37-38 UGH 03:37-48 IT SAYS I ALREADY SAID THAT 03:37-51 I think mom is going to let us back on Poptropia again soon 03:38-02 Like, rejoin. 03:38-09 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:38-10 oof 03:38-24 She allows us to play it when we're allowed on the comp 03:38-32 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 03:38-48 Purple, do you like Poptropica? 03:39-36 oof 03:39-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:39-43 i love pelican rock island 03:39-45 It is now in moderation 03:39-51 idk about Poptropica 03:39-55 I never played it 03:40-02 Idt 03:40-08 Idt means I don’t think 03:40-59 YES 03:41-08 I GET TO BE HERE UNTILL 11 PM 03:41-14 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:42-17 Me and Alexis are playing Poptropica 03:42-23 Oh cool! 03:42-24 Ok 03:42-38 cool 03:42-57 the arcade is weird 03:43-20 Julie Pc 03:43-31 K 03:44-56 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:45-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 03:46-26 Check yo pc 03:46-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:43-01 Hello o/ 19:43-01 hi 19:43-06 Hi 19:43-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:43-10 !log 19:43-10 Logging... 19:43-14 Successfully updated chat logs. 19:43-17 /me growls at haruya 19:43-24 !gettell lehcar708 19:43-25 lehcar708 doesn't have a message pending. 19:43-54 Hi 19:44-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:44-18 !tell bricklebot that aaaaaaa 19:44-19 Okay! I will tell bricklebot that. 19:44-20 *idea* 19:44-23 OMG LOL 19:44-31 *puts my kk pupils in my eyes* 19:44-33 Hmmmm 19:44-50 *sees everyone as their kart kingdom selves* 19:44-55 !tell BrickleBot that aaaaaaaaa 19:44-56 No. 19:45-00 So wait 19:45-18 BrickleBot doesn't want you to use grammar 19:45-19 Wow 19:45-42 ~ IgiKo has joined the chat ~ 19:45-46 Hi!!!! 19:45-55 :) o/ 19:46-10 Hello o/ 19:46-17 Julie 19:46-22 when I put in my kk pupils 19:46-27 ? 19:46-32 you turned blue with a cat mouth 19:46-38 Hello! Am I interrupting? 19:46-45 Wait a second 19:46-48 Nope! You arent interrupting! 19:46-53 *takes out kk pupils* 19:46-56 Ok. 19:46-57 You've joined the party! 19:47-01 Normal 19:47-05 *puts in kk pupils* 19:47-08 kart kingdom 19:47-11 I wanna go to a cat cafe 19:47-13 A party! (happy) 19:47-14 Also, my avatar is actually dark blue with an otter mouth. XD 19:47-22 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:47-23 Yes, igiKo! 19:47-30 Party! 19:47-34 A cat cafe sounds cool! 19:47-38 Partyyyyyyyyy!!!! 19:47-51 /me takes our kk pupils* 19:48-01 /me takes out kk pupils 19:48-05 XD 19:48-18 i'm sweating so hard 19:48-22 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:48-26 I know,Purple. Autocorrect is stupid 19:48-29 I'm sorry if I'm on and off here 19:48-36 I'm archiving like I do all the time 19:48-42 Did someone say 19:48-44 I feel like somebody dumped oily water on my face 19:48-50 What do you mean, Gawain? 19:49-10 PARTY?!?!?!? 19:49-20 /me ‘s eyes turn disco 19:49-24 I didn't pour water on you. 19:49-45 *the disco eyes are color changing* 19:49-52 Ik igiKo. XD I mean irl, I feel so sweaty, its like somebody dumped oily water on my face 19:50-02 Archiving means to collect stuff on the internet and save it for future generations 19:50-05 My face is soaked in sweat 19:50-10 Really? 19:50-12 300 songs vs my wifi who will win 19:50-15 Like a cyber time capsule? 19:50-16 Yep 19:50-23 That is so cool! 19:50-28 That's what the internet archive is all about 19:50-30 WHY ARE SWEATING SO MUCH?!?!!? 19:50-37 And that's why I've collected 2.3+ million files 19:50-41 Oh wow! 19:50-47 brb 19:50-58 Julie said Ik, ik is in the name IgiKo 19:51-01 Its basically a cyber time capsule 19:51-01 IgiKo, I'm sweating a lot because I'm under hot covers, and there's only a fan in my room 19:51-05 Oj Djgirl 19:51-12 K Dj 19:51-21 Oj 19:51-23 New word 19:51-35 oh! Well cybsr time capsules must be really cool 19:51-38 XD 19:51-49 I should make a meme thread on the discuasions board rn 19:51-52 (elks447) Why are you hiding behind a blanket? 19:51-58 ojojojojojojojojojojoj 19:52-00 On this wki so Sussettey wont judge us 19:52-04 OMG YOUTUBE HAS AN AUDIO LIBRARY FILLED WITH HUNDREDS OF FILES TO DOWNLOAD!?!??!?! 19:52-05 A 19:52-06 A 19:52-06 A 19:52-06 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-07 A 19:52-08 A 19:52-08 A 19:52-08 A 19:52-08 A 19:52-08 A 19:52-08 A 19:52-09 Idk, lol 19:52-09 A 19:52-09 A 19:52-12 IT DOES 19:52-15 Yup 19:52-21 They have their own sound effects library 19:52-22 /me ‘s eyes turn back to Normal* 19:52-23 OK BRB TIME TO DOWNLOAD THOUSANDS OF STUFF 19:52-28 Lol 19:52-30 Ok!! 19:52-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:52-44 IgiKo, how old are you? :) 19:52-56 Someone please explain why I'm talking in a Russian accent. 19:53-24 Lol! Russian accents? I only know how to talk in Indian accent and British accent. 19:53-40 My indian accent went away when I was like 3 or 4 19:53-43 I said my age on the blog. The chat room says that I can't tell you my age 19:53-52 Oh, wait 19:53-56 Private chat 19:54-05 AAAAAAAA 19:54-13 MY WIFI IS SO SLOW 19:54-15 HELP 19:54-22 Rossiya. I guess that's why. 19:54-22 IT HAS TO DEAL WITH HUNDREDS OF RANDOM STUFF 19:54-22 A 19:54-23 A 19:54-23 A 19:54-24 A 19:54-24 A 19:54-24 A 19:54-25 A 19:54-25 A 19:54-25 A 19:54-26 A 19:54-26 A 19:54-26 A 19:54-26 A 19:54-27 A 19:55-08 Hi 19:55-31 back 19:55-31 Rossiya? 19:55-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:55-45 Hi Acceled o/ 19:55-46 Wb, Dj! O/ 19:55-54 Wb 19:56-11 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-13 Hi 19:56-14 *suddenly becomes blind* 19:56-18 Hello 19:56-20 Hi 19:56-21 Guys 19:56-25 Hi 19:56-26 *feels Julie* 19:56-31 ... 19:56-32 I think this is the couch 19:56-50 Sup Lehcar! 19:56-56 Hi 19:56-58 I can only do british, (some arizona) indian, and spanish accents. I have a little bit of my culture/heritage's accent 19:57-03 rip 19:57-05 Lol, no Purple. I'm not a couch 19:57-14 XD 19:57-30 *suddenly sees again* 19:57-31 Hello 19:57-35 Hiiii 19:57-38 I can do british, australian, southern, country, and Donald Trump accents 19:57-59 XD! Sad. :( i can only do british and indian. 19:58-01 ;( 19:58-06 Rip 19:58-41 Oh so did u see sussetey's comment asking why we always said rip? 19:59-03 I immediately thought "Rip sussettey" 19:59-09 I can do a southern accent, and a chicagoan accent 19:59-29 I don’t think I can do a British accent, but I do know some words 19:59-31 UGGGGH 19:59-35 Sussettey1 19:59-35 You guys throw around “rip” so much, I don’t even get it. :/ 19:59-45 Ello, love! 19:59-56 ? 19:59-57 I literally thought "rip sussetey" but decided not to say it 20:00-08 *sussettey 20:00-14 She's always judging people! We can't do anything around her! 20:00-29 Group chat 20:00-34 a]a 20:00-34 a 20:00-35 a 20:00-35 a 20:00-35 a 20:00-35 aa 20:00-36 a 20:00-37 aa 20:00-37 a 20:00-39 A 20:00-39 a 20:00-40 a 20:00-40 a 20:00-40 a 20:00-40 a 20:00-41 a 20:00-42 A 20:00-42 a 20:00-42 a 20:00-42 a 20:00-42 a 20:00-42 a 20:00-42 a 20:00-43 a 20:00-43 a 20:00-43 A 20:00-44 A 20:00-44 A 20:00-44 A 20:00-44 A 20:00-44 A 20:00-45 AA 20:00-45 A 20:00-45 A 20:00-45 A 20:00-45 A 20:00-46 A 20:00-46 A 20:00-46 A 20:00-46 A 20:00-47 A 20:00-47 A 20:00-47 A 20:00-47 A 20:00-47 A 20:00-48 Kk 20:00-48 A 20:00-48 A 20:00-48 A 20:00-48 A 20:00-48 A 20:00-49 A 20:00-49 A 20:00-49 A 20:00-53 Never mind 20:00-55 Wait, who? 20:00-56 PC Elks 20:00-58 K 20:01-03 *gasp 20:01-04 GAWAIN 20:01-13 THERE IS A COMPUTER NAMED AFTER JULIE?!?!? 20:01-20 -_- 20:01-25 Lol 20:01-27 Lol. 20:01-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:01-41 The mods are being so lazy today 20:01-41 XD 20:01-46 I replied "rip" to sussettey 20:01-46 Ikr. 20:01-51 ye 20:01-53 AHA! 20:01-57 THERE IS A WINDOWS JULIE?!?!? 20:01-59 Imma say rip as well 20:02-02 I NEVER KNEW THAT 20:02-06 XD acceled I wanted to but thought it would be mean 20:02-16 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 20:02-17 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-18 You can still do it 20:02-20 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:02-22 GP Elks and Lehcar 20:02-27 The mods haven't done anything since noon -_- 20:02-33 Kk Gawain 20:02-37 ikr :( 20:02-39 wouldn't recommend it 20:02-40 OMG 20:02-46 ..? 20:02-51 NOW THERE IS A GPS NAMED AFTER JULIE AND LEHCAR 20:02-58 ?!?!?!? 20:02-59 AAAAAAAAAAAAA 20:02-59 A 20:02-59 A 20:02-59 A 20:03-00 A 20:03-00 A 20:03-00 A 20:03-01 A 20:03-01 AA 20:03-01 A 20:03-01 A 20:03-01 A 20:03-02 A 20:03-02 A 20:03-02 A 20:03-02 A 20:03-03 A 20:03-03 A 20:03-03 A 20:03-03 A 20:03-04 A 20:03-04 A 20:03-04 A 20:03-04 A 20:03-05 A 20:03-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:03-37 I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS A GPS NAMED AFTER JULIE AND LEHCAR 20:03-51 /me sighs 20:05-09 While reading Lehcar708’s name, I accidentaly said Lehcar798 20:05-42 I mixed up Lehcar’s username with Julie’s username 20:07-23 A user just called me lehar on the blog so ur good 20:07-40 rip? 20:07-53 Rip 20:08-27 Rip 20:09-13 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 20:09-33 Rip for who? 20:10-29 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 20:10-38 Hi again 20:10-47 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 20:10-53 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 20:10-59 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 20:11-00 Hello Hello 20:11-11 Hello 20:11-19 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-39 My phone just glitched so I'm back 20:11-40 im back from the petting zoo me and my 4-h club put on for community service 20:12-18 Hi 20:12-33 O/ Phantom 20:12-34 Hello Hello 20:12-38 Omg this chat us packed. 20:12-39 *iss 20:12-42 *is 20:12-47 lol ya 20:13-18 4 20:13-19 5 20:13-20 6 20:13-20 7 20:13-21 8 20:13-22 9 20:13-22 10 20:13-36 btw i ordered my drawing tablet so it should be here in like 3 days 20:13-47 K 20:13-58 10 accounts 20:13-59 ~ William8814 has left the chat ~ 20:14-34 Dj is on vacation tho 20:14-49 rip 20:14-49 123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930 20:14-53 make that 9 20:14-54 no 20:14-56 1 20:14-57 2 20:14-57 it still counts oops nine then 20:14-57 3 20:14-58 4 20:15-00 5 20:15-00 6 20:15-01 7 20:15-02 8 20:15-03 9 20:15-06 10 20:15-06 9 accounts 20:15-10 ^ 20:15-11 12345678910 20:15-13 >:/ 20:15-16 01987654321 20:15-22 You ok Acceled 20:15-22 angry face? 20:15-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:15-51 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 20:15-52 a 20:15-52 a 20:15-52 a 20:15-52 aa 20:15-53 a 20:15-53 a 20:15-54 a 20:15-54 a 20:15-54 a 20:15-54 a 20:15-54 a 20:15-54 a 20:15-56 a 20:15-56 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-57 a 20:15-58 a 20:15-58 a 20:15-58 a 20:15-58 a 20:15-58 a 20:15-58 aa 20:15-59 a 20:15-59 a 20:16-00 a 20:16-01 AAA 20:16-01 A 20:16-01 A 20:16-02 A 20:16-02 A 20:16-02 a 20:16-02 AA 20:16-02 A 20:16-02 a 20:16-02 a 20:16-02 a 20:16-03 a 20:16-03 a 20:16-03 aa 20:16-03 a 20:16-03 a 20:16-04 a 20:16-04 A 20:16-04 a 20:16-04 a 20:16-04 a 20:16-04 a 20:16-04 a 20:16-05 a 20:16-05 a 20:16-05 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-06 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 aa 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-07 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 aa 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-08 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 a 20:16-09 aa 20:16-09 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-10 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 aa 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-11 a 20:16-12 a 20:16-12 a 20:16-12 a 20:16-12 aa 20:16-12 a 20:16-12 a 20:16-12 a 20:16-12 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 aa 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-13 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-14 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-15 a 20:16-16 a 20:16-16 a 20:16-16 a 20:16-16 !log 20:16-17 a 20:16-17 a 20:16-17 a 20:16-17 Logging... 20:16-17 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-18 a 20:16-19 a 20:16-19 a 20:16-19 a 20:16-19 a 20:16-19 a 20:16-20 Successfully updated chat logs. 20:16-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:16-21 a 20:17-02 acceledacceledbricklebotigikolehcar708phantomofthedarkpopstar792shuten413purpletheunicorn 20:17-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:18-00 !hi 20:18-02 Hello there, Lehcar708! 20:18-12 SHOULD i go into the files? 20:18-28 Yes 20:18-29 yes 20:18-30 yes 20:18-31 yes 20:18-32 yes 20:18-32 yes 20:18-33 yes 20:18-34 yes 20:18-36 yes 20:18-38 stop 20:18-39 Sure 20:19-14 is using hashtags basically a meme- 20:19-26 Yep 20:20-54 /me eats an apple 20:21-24 well sussettey... i think she used a hashtag in a comment- 20:21-51 OMG WHAT 20:21-56 WHERE 20:21-58 HOW 20:22-04 WAS SHE HACKED?! 20:22-09 I think she deleted it.. 20:22-11 OMG WHAT 20:22-28 #Givestudentsbetterpaysotheydonthavetousemspaint i think... 20:22-33 lemme find it 20:23-03 Maybe she isn’t who we think she is, maybe she acts like she doesn’t like spam? 20:23-06 who knows? 20:23-07 ugh i gtg soon >:? 20:23-34 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 20:23-49 I can view people's deleted comments even though I'm not an adminnor mod. 20:23-58 I can view what Sussettey said even though she deleted it. 20:24-21 Does any else think she is hiding something? 20:25-01 *anyone 20:25-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:26-43 IF YOU WANT TO POST SOMETHING ON THE BLOG DO IT RIGHT NOW 20:26-55 THE MODS ARE APPROVING COMMENTS 20:26-56 Ok 20:28-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:28-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:29-02 AAAAAA 20:30-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:30-24 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:30-32 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:30-35 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:31-29 *Silence* 20:32-06 /me scratches things 20:32-17 Haruya, what are you doing? 20:32-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-32 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 20:32-38 !join 20:32-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:32-45 !join sirgawain8 20:32-50 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 20:32-52 !join SirGawain8 20:32-59 !joined 20:33-00 July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 20:33-03 I can't find it :/ 20:33-05 Whew 20:33-10 I need to sharpen my claws 20:33-13 But I know she commented with a hashtag 20:33-27 !join AcceledAcceled 20:33-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:33-34 -_- 20:33-37 !joined AcceledAcceled 20:33-38 November 05, 2017 at 20:52:54Z (UTC) 20:33-42 Ugh 20:33-43 !joined 20:33-44 /me eats hard boiled eggs and waffles. 20:33-44 July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 20:33-48 Imma make that rn 20:33-49 !joined 20:33-50 February 17, 2018 at 21:17:47Z (UTC) 20:33-51 Ok 20:33-55 !joined pigking38 20:33-56 December 24, 2016 at 03:53:06Z (UTC) 20:33-57 !joined SirGawain8 20:33-58 July 22, 2015 at 23:20:36Z (UTC) 20:34-06 JULY 22?!?!? 20:34-08 Yep 20:34-10 :O 20:34-10 !joined phantom480 20:34-11 November 25, 2017 at 22:55:21Z (UTC) 20:34-13 I remember that day 20:34-13 I made this alt in February 20:34-19 WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN JULY 22 2015?! 20:34-21 !join PurpleGalaxy111 20:34-24 Huh? 20:34-24 20:34-34 !joined PurpleGalaxy111 20:34-34 Oh, I was on Wordgirl and Arthur wikis 20:34-35 November 21, 2017 at 23:07:49Z (UTC) 20:34-40 Oh 20:34-48 My original account joined on November 21st 20:34-49 Why did you ask? 20:34-50 You were so little! 20:34-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:35-00 I was 20:35-00 I thought the kk wiki was around that long 20:35-02 I did nothing till January 20:35-08 wow 20:35-29 ~ Beutyluv1 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-32 hi? 20:35-35 Hello 20:35-38 Hello 20:35-41 hey :3 20:35-52 Hoi Beuty 20:35-52 My mom is forcing me to go to a baby shower -_- AGAIN. 20:35-58 is this the special chat popstar 20:36-00 and hoi 20:36-05 I gtg soon 20:36-07 Baby showers are boring unless you get to eat all the snacks. 20:36-07 aww 20:36-10 what uhh 20:36-17 aww ok 20:36-28 baby shower... snacks....what? 20:36-33 uhh 20:36-34 One of my cousins has a birthday today 20:36-35 Ugh I gtg to it... 20:36-42 I am pretty sure baby showers are when a baby is born 20:36-45 Awww bye 20:36-45 At least there is cupcakes..... 20:36-48 i think i came at a wrong tim so im just gonnaa... 20:36-50 ya 20:36-55 buh bai 20:37-05 *time 20:37-13 Bye 20:37-14 Bye 20:37-14 wait did it glitch 20:37-16 Wht? 20:37-22 Why are you leaving? 20:37-26 :( 20:37-34 u guyz were having a weird conversation 20:37-37 and i butted in :l 20:37-37 No 20:37-45 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 20:37-50 It is okay to join in conversations 20:37-51 :) 20:37-54 Should we stop? 20:37-54 so i think i should leave so u ca talk :3 20:38-00 Noooooo 20:38-02 oh sorry 20:38-10 ;( 20:38-11 i didnt mean 2 20:38-16 ;( 20:38-19 Don't leave!!!! 20:38-19 u can talk sorry 20:38-24 Don't leave 20:38-33 Please dont leave Beuty. 20:38-34 rip 20:38-36 dude i didnt say i was gonna :/ 20:38-48 .. 20:38-52 K 20:38-53 ya so 20:38-57 dun dun duunnn 20:38-58 What's up? 20:39-03 the sky 20:39-06 How come you havwnt been here lately? 20:39-17 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-18 what? i was on a chat yesterday 20:39-24 hey 20:39-29 :D 20:39-33 I am happy rn :-D 20:39-35 :p 20:39-37 Really? 20:39-41 ya 20:39-41 Hi, lehcar! :D 20:39-45 not this one 20:39-46 My club post finally went thru 20:39-52 different one :/ 20:39-53 Yessss! 20:39-57 hai 20:40-01 (wave)\ 20:40-04 whoops 20:40-06 Hi o/ 20:40-06 oh guys guys guys 20:40-08 I am actually working on a club 20:40-09 But you havent been here, beuty. Were youad at us or somethint? 20:40-09 XDDD AAAHH 20:40-09 ? 20:40-12 Hello 20:40-18 i found something out yesterday 20:40-22 Ya? 20:40-23 for gchat 20:40-27 EASTER EGGS 20:40-27 20:40-30 :o 20:40-36 YAYAAYAYAY 20:40-39 gchat easter eggs YUSS 20:40-40 THE EASTER BUNNY CAME 20:40-44 lol 20:40-54 HELP I'M DROWNING IN MUSIC 20:40-55 no i mean fun tricks and codes to amuse ur friends 20:41-02 Really?! 20:41-02 that kinda easter eggs 20:41-04 What tricks! 20:41-05 YUSS 20:41-05 20:41-06 like 20:41-09 /shydino 20:41-11 /me 20:41-12 /that 20:41-19 ? 20:41-21 ? 20:41-24 up up down down left right left right ba 20:41-24 / me isn't new 20:41-27 Hold up 20:41-29 i know 20:41-32 /that 20:41-34 /shinydino test 20:41-35 Huh? 20:41-38 orr ponystream? 20:41-41 /that test 20:41-43 /that test 20:41-46 pitchforksstream? 20:41-47 I'm so confused rn XD 20:41-49 lol 20:41-53 Wot 20:41-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:42-02 Maybe we need to add the code for them 20:42-04 just type in the slash stuff in g chat and see whatll happen :3 20:42-04 How do you use it? 20:42-09 Ok 20:42-11 Gc yall 20:42-12 type in /shydino and stuff 20:42-20 u can search it up 20:42-22 /shydino huh? 20:42-22 /wizard 20:42-28 /wizard wot 20:42-28 /this 20:42-31 /8ball 20:42-31 /this ? 20:42-33 google hangouts? 20:42-36 /8ball huh 20:42-36 V.v.V 20:43-02 ya 20:43-35 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 20:43-49 Rip 20:43-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~